Hold Me
by wolflover97
Summary: ZUTARA!
1. Chapter 1

(Zuko POV)

I hated this. Nobody enjoyed my company. To them, I was an evil creature that was domestic enough to train their precious Aang. The worst was Katara. She hated me. Absolutely was disgusted by me. Girls have always been distant from me, excluding Mai, but she absolutely could not stand to even breathe the same air as me. I didn't get it. What did I do to her besides almost burn her, try to capture Aang several times, and hurt her friends. Well, maybe she did have a reason, but that was a long time ago. I changed; I used to care about nothing than getting my honor back. No, I didn't care about that, I- I just wanted my dad to love me. I wanted someone to love me. No one cared about me except my Uncle. I treated him so awful; I must apologize when this is all over. Yet, Katara is simply acting as if I abuse her everyday, have no mercy, laugh at others weaknesses. She acts as if I am a ruthless being that has no heart. I may be like that sometimes but deep down, I'm not. Hell, the only reason I have this damn scar on my face is because I'm too 'soft'. All I wanted was to spare a few souls from my father's wrath, and what do I get. It wasn't just a scar, it is a daily reminder that no one loves me, no one wants me, no one will ever care if I die, on one will cry if I do. It is a daily reminder that my family wishes for me to never have existed. And Katara sits here moping that I am within a hundred feet of her.

I started a small fire to heat up our meal. Sokka grinned at me, as did every one else, except Katara. She simply scowled, muttering about Fire nation scum. I sighed, what can I do to make her see that I am not the person I was?

Later that night, we all sat around the campfire waiting for our food. Aang and Sokka had already accepted me with open arms. Toph was like the little sister I always wanted. Suki and I had gotten on good terms and now she and I talked; like friends. Momo and Oppa had taken an extreme liking to me. I have no idea why. The only person that seemed to have a problem was Katara!

The person in question was passing around food. She got to me, then handed it to Aang. Oh what, is she gonna starve me!

"Katara, give Zuko some food." Aang said gently.

I looked up hopefully, only to meet cold blue eyes filled with hatred.

"Why," she yelled, "why give him some food?"

"How do you know that he wont turn on us!" she shouted at the gang.

"How do you know that he wont turn back to his daddy," my blood boiled at this one, "I mean, he is the Prince, why wouldn't he go back to his wonderful life in the palace!"

I had enough, she wanted me to yell, well spirits I was gonna yell! I stood and looked down at her, my amber eyes blazing.

"Because my dear Katara," I said in a low menacing voice, "I never had a wonderful palace life."

She raised her eyebrows and was about to talk back, but I beat her to it.

"My father hated my guts ever since I was born," I hated talking about my life, but if she wanted to keep bringing what 'my' nation did to her, then I'll tell her what crap I've been through, "he always thought I was a piece of crap, because I was never good enough."

"I practiced hours on end, I worked my butt off trying to please him, and he repays me by burning my face all because I wanted to spare a few lives!"

She looked shocked, and I mean like gasping, wide eyes, eyebrows raised.

"Your father did that?" she asked sorrowfully.

"Yeah, I know you lost your mother to the Fire Nation, but I didn't plan that, and they took my mom too sweetie," smoke was building inside me, "so you can cry all you want, but guess what, you don't have half the crap I do."

I stormed away, tears rolling down my cheeks. Every one looked at Katara. Good, I hope she feels guilty. Hope she doesn't get sleep for two nights because of the guilt. But it won't happen; no one cares enough about me to lose even three minutes of sleep. I shot fire at anything in my way… or anything within twenty feet of me.

(Katara POV)

Oh spirits. What have I done? Zuko, oh Zuko. Poor thing. His father… that was un-fathomable to imagine. My own father loved me to death, would do anything for me. Zuko didn't have that luxury.

Everyone looked at me, sorrow and pity swirled in their eyes. None of us had known why Zuko was the way he was, or why he had that scar. We all just assumed it was a training accident. Well, I've decided to stop assuming, I am going to find out everything about Zuko. He is my main goal, but first, I need to apologize. He was crying- oh, the guilt was over whelming.

I stood and ran after the steaming fire bender. He disappeared into the trees; the only sign of his existence was the fire shooting into the inky sky. I ran towards his general direction, more like sprinted. I needed to find out more about what his father did, and what happened to his mom.

I found him in the middle of a burned clearing, which was full of bushes and small trees yesterday. He was sitting on a scorched tree stump; shoulders shaking, arms hugging his knees, and his head buried in his arms.

So this is the Zuko that we never knew. A softer one that held feelings and hurt. He hid it from us, from everyone. This side of him was one that I almost knew, down in the cavern. This was the boy who had no mother, the one that cried himself to sleep because no one loved him. This was the boy that had no childhood, the one that tried for years to get his father to be proud of him. This was the boy that I yelled at; I made him cry for all the pain and suffering he has been through. My heart throbbed.

I walked over and lifted his chin up so I could meet his eyes. What met my gaze made me want to go kill Ozai myself. Crystal tears streamed down his pale skin, a red puffy eye, red nose, and a hurt look in those beautiful golden eyes. My face twisted in disgust when I knew that I had brought this out. He saw my expression and looked down, more tears fell. I gently brushed the ebony hair away from his eyes, and I wiped the tears away with my thumb. His eyes flicked up to look at me, confusion written clearly on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Apologizing." I said as my fingers traced his scar.

His eyes closed and he leaned into my hand. He was warm, must be a fire bender thing. The rough and smooth skin of his scar was interesting in a way. I expected it to be kind of gross, but it wasn't. He looked kind of cute when a soft smile revealed itself. I pulled my hand back only to brush the hair away. His hair was surprisingly silky. Soft and nice, but thick. Golden orbs opened to look into my oceanic eyes.

"I thought you hated me though." He whispered.

That was my cue to sigh. I sat down on the stump and sat him in front of me on the ground. He facing away from me so pulled him down to rest his head on my lap. I played with his hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I don't hate you," I said softly, "I hate the Fire Nation."

"But I'm from Fire Nation." He whispered.

"You may be from there, but your different." I said, hoping to convince him.

He simply sighed. A slow, soft smile played on his lips. I hated to chase that smile away, but I needed to know.

"Why did your father burn you?" I asked cautiously.

Sure enough, that smile disappeared, a tight line replaced it.

"Because I refused to fight him." He said quietly.

"Why did you have to fight him?" I asked, still running my fingers through his hair, enjoying it silky texture.

"Because of the Agni Kai."

"Oh, why did you have to go to the Agni Kai?" I knew I was risking it but I had to know.

"Because I spoke out of turn at a war meeting."

"What did you say?"

He paused on this one. Tears were running down his face again, I felt bad for causing them. I swept them away and rubbed his cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"I said that they couldn't kill those soldiers that were loyal to us, just because of a trap."

The tears were non-stop now; he got up and walked further into the woods. I ran after him. So we walked, side by side. Neither speaking. Finally, I had enough.

"I'm sorry Zuko."

"I don't want your pity." He growled.

I gasped. After all I did, he says that. I was about to give him for until I saw his face. It was an angry mask, covering up the tears and pain. The one we were all used to. I realized that this has been tormenting him for quite a while. But the scary thing was that the angry mask, looked just like Ozai. You could tell that this was his son. I did the only thing I could, I hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, got NO sleep last night so I figured, its early so why not. Here's a new chappy people!**

(Zuko POV)

She pulled me against her tightly, not letting go. I fought for a moment before sinking into her embrace, mor tears fell. I can't believe I actually told her about my life, but this was nothing. I'm sure its all just a pity party for Zuko. Yeah, by tomorrow she'll be nagging away at me again. Sigh.

(Katara POV)

When I hugged him, he actually tried to pull away. I wouldn't let him, he fought but soon relaxed. Silent tears grazed down his cheeks and onto my shoulder. I sighed and brought my hand up to caress the back of his head, holding him closer. I never wanted to let go of him, never wanted him to feel that pain ever again. So, I did what felt right. I gently kissed his temple and ran my fingers through his raven hair.

"It'll be okay Zuko, I promise, and I am so sorry for how I acted, so sorry." I whispered into his ear.

He body went rigid. I pulled back to look at his face, complete shock. I smiled and brushed some hair away from his face. He relaxed and spoke the words that shattered my heart to hear.

"Its nice to know someone finally cares, but I'm sure this is all just a pity party so can you stop?" he said in a low voice.

What! Did he just say that. I have been trying as hard as I can to make him feel better and what does he do? He tells me to stop! Ugh! Why do I even try!

"You know what Zuko, fine, I'll leave so you can sulk all alone like you always do!" I yelled.

His head hung low and his hair covered his face. I scowled and stalked away. I never wanted to hear his heartbreaking story again! Although, I couldn't help but feel an ache in my heart as I walked away fro the broken firebender.

**All righty then, I know its short and I'm sorry but I dont know what else to put for this chapter, anyways, I'm putting up two chapters so chill.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, heres chapter 3 of my story. Hope you guys enjoy my present! 2 chapters in a row, man, I'm wooped... Nope! Jk, never get tired of writing. Okay, enough stalling, on with the story!**

(Katara POV)

I stalked back to the camp, earning hopeful glances from the crew. Their glances turned sour when they realized that Zuko was not with me. I scowled, fine, be mad. The stupid firebender could go jump off a cliff for all I care!

(2 hours later)

I was tossing and turning in my blanket. I certainly wasn't losing sleep from the stupid firebender, I was… having a bad dream! Yeah, bad dream.

Ugh, of course I was feeling guilty about Zuko. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Well, it was his fault, you know, I bet half the stuff he told me was over-exaggerated. Little liar! Poor little princy, oh no, I didn't get everything I wanted! Wahh! Baby! He doesn't deserve to have a father that loves him, I do! I worked hard and never backed down. I never killed a man in my life and I always put people before me. Did Zuko? Nope!

"Spoiled, selfish, brat!" I spat into the dark of the night.

"Please don't talk about my great grandson that way." An elderly voice called.

"Ahh!" I cried and dove under the covers.

Whoever had spoken before was chuckling now. It was a deep chuckle, and for some reason, I feel as if I know that chuckle. I climbed out of my blanket to find a very old glowing man. I gaped at the bluish glow he gave off. He wore traditional Fire Nation clothing and had a long white beard.

"Avatar Roku." I whispered in awe.

"Yes, hello there Katara, Aang has said much about you."

I smiled, of course Aang would. Then I remembered something Roku had said.

"Your great grandson?"

He smiled in a loving way.

"Ah yes, Prince Zuko, the firecracker of my family." He chuckled.

I stared at him dumbfounded. Zuko was related to the _Avatar?_ Avatar Roku in fact. Wow. He smiled at my shock and held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it and the world around me and him started to swirl.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"You were doubting Zuko and his tales, were you not?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I am going to show you what really happened." He said with a small frown.

The swirling stopped and we appeared in a beautiful garden. A small pond with turtleducks swimming happily, the grass was the richest grass I had ever seen, firelillies and other flowers I can't name were planted all around, and beautiful trees hung over the water. The thing that caught my eye though, was a beautiful woman and a little black haired, gold eyed toddler. I walked closer to them.

"You see Zuko, the turtleducks won't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt them." The woman said the toddler.

I gasped. That was Zuko and that must be his mother. I smiled as the toddler walked over to the pond and petted one of the baby turtleducks. He giggled and pointed at it.

"Look mommy, that's you and me." He pointed to the baby and mother turtle duck.

He has such a cute voice. His pale skin looked so soft and smooth. His gold eyes were as big as saucers as they blinked at his mother curiously. His short legs and arms were nothing like they were now, they were small and chubby while his arms and legs were strong and muscled now. He ran full speed towards the pond shouting, "Tag!"

He jumped into the pond head on and reached out for the small creature. He failed and came up spitting out a ribbon of water with a pout on his face. I laughed at his adorable little face and so did his mother. She was so beautiful, and as I looked closer, I saw so much of Zuko. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar outburst.

"Mommy, the baby turtleduck was being rude!" Zuko shouted.

I giggled even more at how serious he looked. He came sloshing out of the pond, scowling the entire way.

"Come here baby." His mother called softly.

He lit up like the morning sun and ran at her and jumped into her arms. She snuggled him up like a teddy bear.

"I'm not a baby." He mumbled.

I was about laugh when the voice of pure evil called out.

"Ursa, stop snuggling that boy, he's to soft, how do you expect him to fight like a man one day."

Ozai stepped out from the shadows, hate filling his gaze as he took in Zuko's form.

"Daddy, I played tag with the turtleducks but they don't like it so they won't play." Zuko explained in his 3 year old voice.

He ran up to Ozai and went to hug him, until Ozai kicked him in the stomach.

"Get away from me; I don't need you ruining my robes." He stalked away, back into the shadows of which he came.

Zuko cried out and began to whimper. He clutched his stomach in his little hands.

"Mommy!"

Ursa ran to pick him up and cradle him in her arms.

"Its okay my love, its okay." She soothed.

The vision started to swirl again as Roku laid a hand upon my shaking shoulders.

"It's the past Katara, there's nothing we can do." He said sadly.

I nodded and looked closed my eyes. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as I thought of how Zuko only wanted to hug his daddy, only to be turned away. Then, we came upon a vision in what looked like behind a large, black curtain.

**Gasp, can you guess were they are. I skipped a few visions that didn't seem that important to me so here you go! If you can guess it I'll give 2 new chapters next UD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I am on a writing streak! Here's anutha chapter!**

(Katara POV)

A large bed lay in the middle of a large room. Red walls cotrasted well with the red and gold satin sheets. I looked closer at the bed and saw a medium sized form moving slowly and gently, up and down. Like breathing. I walked towards the bed and I came face to face with a beautiful little raven haired boy. I smiled, he was so mcuh older, yet still young. He was still scar free and he had a small smile on his lips. I smiled when a dark figure walked into the room. The hooded figure crossed the room and stopped at Zuko's bedside. I wanted to yell, warn him, but Roku laid his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. The dark firgure pulled off her hood and revealed herself. Ursa. I gasped as she gently awoke Zuko.

"Please, my love, you must listen."

Zuko looked up at her groggily. He blinked twice. Urse chuckled lightly.

"Everything I taught you Zuko, was for your own good,"

He nodded sleepily.

"No matter what," she pulled him to her tightly, "don't forget who YOU are Zuko."

She looked at him once before laying him back down on the bed gently. She kissed his forehead before walking away. I looked helplessly as his mother walked away forever.

"I love you Zuko." she whispered.

And then, she was gone. I looked hopelessly as the time began to fast forward to morning. Zuko was starting to stir. He looked around groggily before memories of last night hit him. He threw back the blankets and ran down the long hallway. We followed him. He ran by a column that his sister was hiding behind.

"Where's mom?" he asked franticly.

"No one knows, oh and last night, Grandpa past away." She said twirling his knife in her fingers.

"Not funny Azula, your sick... and give me my knife back." he lunged but she dodged.

"Whos gonna make me... Mommmm?"

He looked at her in shock before anger took over. He yanked his knife away from her fingers and ran outside. Ozai stood at the fountain's edge.

"Where is she?" Zuko asked.

Ozai said nothing, Zuko came to realization. His mother was gone.

The vision started to swirl again, tears rolled down my face. Poor Zuko...


	5. Chapter 5

(Katara POV)

The world stopped swirling once more and different shades of red took over my vision. Red drapes, red rugs, red walls, red guards! I mean come on! Just as I was mentally ranting about the color a black haired boy came striding down the hall. I smiled and studies him. Zuko had grown much more, he look about 13 or 14. Handsome. He wore Firenation armor, and he held a small smile. Very different from the distressed look when his mother left. I was glad he was feeling better. He came up to some tall guards that were standing by a curtain, red curtain. Ugh. They stepped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Hey, let me through!" Zuko shouted.

I giggled. He sounded like a mixture between his voice now and a mouse. It was kind of cute. Roku smiled at me, but as he looked at Zuko, his smile faded. I wondered what was wrong. His face was still flawless and his beautiful molten eyes still managed to make me melt. Whoa whoa whoa. Uh uh, not going there.

"Zuko, is there a problem?" and old wise voice called out from down the hall.

Zuko turned towards his uncle with an exasperated look on his pale face.

"Can you tell them to let me through?" he asked.

Iroh smiled a curious smile.

"Why would you want to go in there?" he said.

"It's very boring, a bunch of old people talking about polotics and things we already know." he continued.

Zuko didn't wait a second before responding.

"But don't you think I should learn about the war and start now if I'm going to be Firlord one day?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Iroh chuckled warmly and held up his hands.

"All right."

He put his arm around Zuko's shoulders and led him past the curtains into the war room. I smiled, even then Iroh looked out for Zuko. BUt what made me giggle was when Zuko stuck his head back out and stuck his toungue out at the guards. Roku chuckled as well. We floated past the curtains. The war room held a table with the four nations drawn on it. A wall of fire hid the throne. A bunch of old people, as Iroh said, sat around the table, and then there was ZUko. He sat next to his uncle with a smile on his face. He looked like a little king. I smirked. He was a little king.

The old sages started disscussing war plans that I almost fell asleep through. So I studied Zuko. He smiled and nodded at every sugestion, he focused and stayed alert. I smiled, he would be such a great leader. When his beautiful smile turned into a deep frown was when I tuned into the conversation.

"... we take the new troops and send them to the outer wall, a distraction." the general said.

"You can't do that!" a voice called.

I looked back at Zuko with, pride.

"Their loyal and they fight for our nation, you can't just take away their lives for giving us their loyalty!" he shouted in disbelief.

My heart swelled, he was right. I can't believe he didn't think he had honor. But when I looked around at the sages dissapointment and the general's shocked face, I understood why Roku had brought me. The trap, he spoke out of turn, his father.

"Agni Kai!" The world started to swirl again and we were brought to an arena.

It looked like all of the Firenation was there. I looked around and spotted a dark, masculine figure at the end of the arena. I looked towards the other end and saw Zuko step up. He was shirtless and shoeless, his hair tied back into a ponytail. He took a fighting stance and waited for his opponent. The dark figure stepped foward and took his fighting stance. Ozai. Zuko looked shocked and dropped his stance. He dropped to his knees and dropped his head.

"Fight Zuko." his father called.

"No."

"Stand up and fight Prince Zuko!" he yelled.

"I won't fight you." Zuko's voice wavered.

I heart broke when he loked up at his father, tears streamed down his face.

"Please Father, I only had the Firenation's best interest at heart." he said.

"You will learn respect," his father stated, venom dripping in his voice, "and suffering will be your teacher." he strode towards his son.

Zuko skook from where he kneeled. I tried to look away but before I could, his father shot a fireball directly at Zuko's face. He screamed on impact, and was knocked back a few feet. I choked on my sobs and I looked at the fallen boy. I then spotted Iroh crying in the stands. He was more of a father to him then Ozai will ever be. Everyone gasped and smiled. How could they? Then Ozai did something that really made me want to punch him.

"Everyone, on your way out, please come and see the true disgrace of the firenation at his worst!" he yelled with glee.

My jaw dropped, as did Iroh's, and much to our surprise, almost everyone walked by and laughed at the fallen prince. He didn't move, just stared out of one good eye and a pool of blood trailed from the left side of his face. His mouth hung open and his eye stared out in shock and pain. His breathing was labored and a single tear slid down his cheek. He looked up at his father before quickly looking back down. I wanted nothing more than to run over and heal him. Comfort him and make him smile again. After everyone had left, Iroh scrambled up and and knelt before Zuko.

"May I take him?" he asked, glaring at Ozai.

"Yes, I have no use for him any more, he may be your new son, eh Iroh?" he laughed evilly.

Roku had to lay a hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't try to attack him. Iroh picked up Zuko and carried him out of the room. The world swirled again and we were back in my tent. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I choked back soft sobs.

"Please give him a chance." Roku said before he dissapeared.

I sat for minute before running out of my tent towards Zuko's. I dove in and tackled him in bed.

"What?-Katara, what are you doing?" he asked my groggily.

I looked at him and saw the small boy who lost his mother, the brave young man who stood up for his nation and the little toddler who loved his mother more than life its self. I teared up and and brushed his messy hair out of his face.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered.

He looked up at me questioningly. I smiled and knew just what to do. I leaned down til our noses were touching and...


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp, I am back, man school tommorow folks. Just kill me now.**

(Katara POV)

I leaned down towards his face and pressed a hard kiss smack ab on his lips. His made a muffled shout before moaning and kissing me back. He was so warm. So soft and sweet. Oh poor baby. He went through so much. I can't believe-

"What are you doing with my baby sister!"

Oh man. I pulled away from those soft lips and looked at my older brother in the tent entrance.

"Um, well, she- and I-uhhhh." Zuko stumbled through his words.

He looked so cute when he was confused. Man, I had officially lost it.

"Uhhhh, you better have a good damn excuse buddy cause I'm-"

"Would you stop it!" I yelled at him.

They both looked at me in shock.

"I kissed him, okay!"

"What!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah, I kind of like him, okay!" I half shouted. "So get out!" I added.

Sokka just stood there before walking out the door, mumbling to himself about 'weirdo stalkers and his sister'. I turned back to Zuko, his face twisted in confusion.

"Ummm, what?" he asked.

"I like you okay." I said softly.

He just smiled and pulled my face back down so our lips could meet. I could get used to this.

**Okay, I know it was short and REALLY fluffy, but I have like, five other stories that need to be updated. SORRY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMQ (Oh my quil) i have been gone for a while eh? K, just recently saw yogi bear so please ecuse me for saying this.**

**Misses writing lady is back, what do you say about that, eh Booboo? How-a-bouts we invite her for a pic-a-nic! **

(Katara POV)

"I'm sorry."

What the-?

"No- no I promise- please father- father?" A soft whimper.

"Father please- dad NO!"

The warmth beside me jerked up and gasped. Zuko? I sat up and looked at his face. Fear and shock mixed in a terrible way on his face, he looked horrified, scared. My reached out and brushed back some of his shaggy hair away from his forehead. His eyes shifted over to me warily.

"K-Katara?"

"I'm here."

He sniffed and leaned forward into my arms, his arms encircled my waist as hot, fresh tears soaked up my blue tunic. I slid my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, comfort.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"He- he- he doesnt love me, he never did- he never did." He sobbed into my shoulder.

Oh. _Him. _Truthfully, after this whole incident, I dont think I can ever forgive Ozai for what he did to his son. His only son, so beautiful and talented, willing to do anything to please him, but no, he turned him away as if he was nothing. Ozai didnt deserve to have a son like Zuko. Zuko deserved so much better than _him._

"Its gonna be okay, its okay." I whispered, rubbing small circles on his back.

He was so broken after what Ozai did to him. I was happy he was finally opening up to someone and letting out all those bottled up feelings, but I was heart broken to see him cry over a father who never deserved him. He pulled away and looked at me with watery eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

The question shocked me, of course I loved him. He was a firecracker at times, but thats just one thing that I love about him. He's determined and wont let things stand in his way, he is sweet and kind when he wants to be and he fights for what he believes in and who he loves.

"Yes." I whispered while kissing his forehead.

"And you wont leave me?" he asked me with a scared look in his eyes.

"Honey, you know I wont, why do you have to ask?"

His eyes shifted uneasily. He turned his head away and sniffed once. I reached out and cupped his cheek.

"Why are you worried, hmmm?" I spoke softly, as if calming a saber-toothed-moose-lion.

I stroked his cheek with my thumb, still damp from tears and more were coming.

"Ive been left behind by to many people, I-I just cant lose you to." he whispered.

I felt more tears on my thumb and frowned. I turned his head so that we were looking eachother in the eyes. His eyes always did captivate me. Even when he kidnapped me, escpecially when he tried to, "save me from the pirates". Gold molten eys that could make you melt with just one look, and now they were teary and dull. Enough of this.

"Listen to me, I love you, I love you so much it hurts," I took a deep breath, "Your father is a horrible man and what he did to you was unfathomable to imagine, but you listen, I will never treat you like he did. I love you and respect you in every way possible. Your extremely smart and talented, and not to bad looking if I do say so myself." He smiled. "and you are much more than what you think of yourself, you have so much honor, no your father's honor, yours." I poked hiim in the chest. "You have to believe in yourself Zuko, you have to appreciate who you are and dont let no one else tell you any different. I will never leave you behind, if I did, I would never deserve someone as wonderful as you." I finished my long speech with a huff and a smile.

He sniffed and smiled bigger than I ever have. It was the same smile he had before the Angi Kai, the same one the toddler had when he saw his mother, and the same one he wore when he was with his uncle. I was proud that I could bring that smile to his face again, even after all of the hardships he had been through. I promised to myself right there, I would always be there for him, no matter the pain. He needed me, I needed him. I would always love him and vice versa. One thing we promised eachother, is that we will always be there to hold the other throughout all trials and tribulations. I proposed this to him and smiled. His eyes twinkled with life again and sealed the deal with a kiss.


	8. Author Note & Sequal

**Mkk! So this is an author's note, sorry if it gave you hope, but dont just click the back button on your screen, read it!****! I may write a sequal, depends on reviews. And _TheMidwestJess_, well first of all you are the first author I have ever mentioned so congrats, and second, thanks for the review. I know ZUko was OOC but all I could think about for a while was that he can't keep those feeling bottled up forever. Oh and I know it was rushed for the whole love thing, but I think deep down they really do love eachother, and I couldnt think of anything else to write. But thank you for critic, I'll be sure to watch out for that in my other stories! And thanks to all my other readers and especially reviwers! I LOVE YOU ALL! Wow, that sounds like something a celebrity would say on the red carpet, hmmm? Anyhoo, review if you want a sequal!**


	9. Sequal

**Alright, Ive been convinced, Sequal is coming up! It will be called Tiptoeing Through the Tulips, it should be updated sometime this week so look for it! Oh, and really, if your not Zutarian, then DONT READ ZUTARA STUFF! Common sense, sorry for my outburst but really! Anyhoo, thank you all for reviewing and wanting a sequal, sniff sniff, I'm touched. Oh and anyone have any ideas how to get a beta reader?**


End file.
